1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer organizer for organizing, in rows, boxes of different brands of a product. Each row has boxes of one brand of product. The boxes are thin elongate boxes, such as, for example, a box for a bottle of perfume, and the boxes all having generally the same shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various draw organizers have been proposed. Examples of two such drawer organizers are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
Over the years, many different types of drawer organizers have been proposed for organizing different items.
As described hereinafter in greater detail, the present invention is directed to a drawer organizer for storage of boxes of products of different sizes in rows, one row for each size or brand, so that one can pick out a box having a particular product therein without having to pick up several boxes to find a particular box for a particular product that one is looking for.
The drawer organizer can be used to organize boxes containing small products, such as perfume, cosmetics or hospital supplies wherein the boxes are substantially the same size but contain different products.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention includes an assembly of parts for organizing boxes in rows such that each row will contain a specific product and whereby the boxes will be maintained in the row in an upright position.
According to the present invention, there is provided a drawer organizer assembly comprising two, first rectangular divider plates each having two long edges and two short edges and a plurality of spaced apart slots extending part way into the first divider plate from one long edge thereof; at least three, second rectangular divider plates each having two long edges and two short edges and at least two slots extending part way into each second divider plate from one long edge thereof; the divider plates being assembled with the first divider plates being arranged, respectively, in a front area of a drawer and a rear area of a drawer, the second divider plates being received in one of the slots in the first divider plate to form at least one elongate product receiving trough; and at least one elongate biasing assembly being received in the trough for urging boxes of a product in the trough toward the front area of the drawer.